Finding out
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: It seems Po and Tigress have found out people have wrote stories about them on a site called FanFiction will they like it or will they just think its weird.


One day at the valley of peace everyone had the day off from training as their master figured they needed one after all they saved china twice. So everyone had decided what to do with their day off as Viper was off to shops looking at ribbons and what kinds there were, Crane flew to mountains where he practiced his writing as he thought the mountains were a great place for silence and peace, Mantis went to food courts to try all kinds of food and see what his favorite was and once he found his favorite that would be the place to go, Po had went down to the valley to visit his dad and sign some autographs from fans and of course eat some noodles while he was there, Tigress had went out to look at the lily's and roses as she always admired how beautiful they were and picked the ones she likes and take them back with her to show everyone, and Monkey well he was on the computer surfen the net as he loved the computer in fact after training he go straight to it but today he found something that intrigued him and the others a lot.

"Alright were should I go first" Monkey said as he sat down at the computer and went on to the internet.

Monkey began to surf the net going to a bunch of sites he usually went to YouTube to check out the videos mainly the ones were people were either falling or something along those lines as he always laughed at those and as soon as he was done on YouTube Monkey began to wonder if there was anything about him and the others. So he went to Google and typed in Kung Fu Panda and hit entered and as he did a bunch of stuff came up like pictures of them or videos of them.

"Wow that's a lot of stuff" Monkey said as he was amazed at how many things there was about them but as he continued to look he began to grin at a thought.

"I wonder" Monkey said with a smile on his face as he typed in Po loves Tigress and hit entered wondering what would come up.

"Oh man" Monkey said as he laughed a little as he seen pictures people drew of them hugging and even kissing as Monkey kept looking he stumbled upon a site called .

"Fanfiction unleash your imagination" Monkey said as he read what it said and clicked on it as he was intrigued and wanted to see what it was.

As Monkey clicked on it asked what would you like to look up as it said movies, anime, TV shows, and etc. Since he was looking up stuff about them he clicked on movies and looked for Kung Fu Panda and as he scrolled down the long list and found it and clicked on it.

"I wonder what people have been writing about us" Monkey said as he excitedly waited to see what popped up and when he seen it he was surprised at what he seen. As he was looking up at so many stories in fact over 1000 stories.

"That's a lot of stories especially for Po and Tigress" Monkey said still shocked and he began to look up the names of the stories mainly the ones about Po and Tigress as he read stories called PO X TIGRESS RULES, The Last Farewell Ride, The Yin And The Yang, Hidden Feelings Revealed, Kung Fu Panda Finding 3 Way Home, and many other stories.

"Dang those are some awesome stories" Monkey said as he read the stories and liked them a lot. But there were some were he thought they were just nasty.

"Po and Tigress first time" Monkey said as he wondered why it was called that and as he read it went from a smile to a shocked look.

"OH MY GOSH" Monkey said as it was in very well detail of what Po and Tigress was doing and he figured why it was called first time.

"Dang" Monkey said as he couldn't believe what he had just read and that he couldn't the picture out of his head.

"Man I got to tell everyone about this when they get back" Monkey said with a smile on his face and began to think about what they would think.

As the sun was setting in the valley of peace everyone had returned to the palace and sat at the kitchen table while Po made his noodles.

"So did you guys have today" Viper asked as she looked at everyone as she did have an awesome day.

"Oh yeah let me tell you barbeque hut is the way to go" Mantis said as he pointing his finger at everyone with a smile on his face and laid back.

"Mine was good the mountains today were very peaceful" Crane said as he wishes he was still up their drawing or writing he enjoyed it.

"What about you Po" Viper said as she smiled at the panda.

"It was awesome first everyone swarmed me for autographs and I got to make noodles with my dad again" Po said with an excited voice.

"Tigress did you have an awesome day" Po asked as he began to pour his noodles into bowls and looked over at Tigress.

"Well yeah the lilies and roses today were very beautiful today" Tigress said with softness in her voice as she looked up at Po and smiled.

Po then began to pass out the bowl of noodles to his friends and took a seat beside Tigress and began to eat noodles.

"Hey Po" Monkey said as he looked over at the panda with a smile on his face.

"Yeah" Po said while slurping his noodles.

"You ever kissed Tigress before" Monkey said as he began to drink the noodles broth.

"WHAT" Po said as he and Tigress began to choke on their noodles from what Monkey just said and glared at him as did everyone.

"Why did ask that Monkey" Tigress asked still coughing from the noodles and had a wondered look on her face.

"Well it's just that everyone been saying that" Monkey said with a grin on his face and looked at the two.

"Who" Po and Tigress said in unison both wondering who has been saying that.

As everyone was done eating their noodles Monkey had showed Po and Tigress the story's he had found and they read them they liked them but.

"I didn't know that many people wrote about us falling in love or having a family" Po said as he put his hand up to his chine with a surprised look but couldn't help but smile that so many people wrote that he and Tigress were together.

"Yeah but I wonder why" Tigress said with a wondered look but she also felt happy inside.

"Well maybe they just think that you two make a cute couple" Monkey said as he smiled at the two and as he said that the two blushed and looked at each other and smiled.

"Well it's not impossible" Po said with softness in his voice ad smiled at her.

"No it's not actually I like the idea" Tigress said as she blushed and smiled at Po.

The two the grabbed one another's paws and Tigress set her head on his chest and began to purr and Po set his head on hers and the two then looked each other in the eyes.

"Will you guys just kiss already" Monkey said as he smiled at the two waiting for them kiss as he was on the edge of the seat.

"Alright Monkey" Po and Tigress said un unison as they went back to starring in to each other's eyes and brought their lips together with arms wrapped one another enjoying each other's warmth.

"YES" Monkey said as he began to jump up and down like an excited kid.

"Who would of thought peoples stories would bring us together" Po said as he smiled at her and as happy as he can be.

"I know right I'm glad they wrote about us being together" Tigress said as she hugged him and happy that the people of Fanfiction brought the two together forever and ever.

Alright guys this story was for all you Po X Tigress writers out their thanks to you Po and Tigress are together and happy. Also for the stories I mentioned in here if you guys don't want them to be in here let me know and I'll remove them but anyways remember to review and tell me what you thought. GO PO X TIGRESS.


End file.
